This invention relates generally to ceramic materials and more particularly to composite ceramic materials.
Composite materials consisting of a matrix material with reinforcing fibers have been widely used for many purposes. Fiber reinforced plastics are used for panels and bulkheads in aircraft, but are less than ideal for that purpose because they are flamable and in some cases produce toxic gases when burned.
Fiber reinforced ceramics resist high temperatures and do not emit toxic fumes when exposed to such temperatures. Such ceramic composites therefore have desirable properties as substitutes for fiber reinforced plastics. Fabrication of composite ceramics has been rather complex involving such techniques as hot pressing and cold pressing followed by sintering. Some difficulties have been found when the thermal expansions of the two materials do not match.